


Date Night

by neutrons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Comic, Fancomic, He was having fun, I feel this needs a warning too, M/M, Madara despairs, Madara just wants an evening on the couch watching movies, Modern AU, So much bickering, Tobirama and Madara fail at dating, Tobirama has not one ounce of mercy, Tobirama is in here what did you expect?, and rages, and some piles of what could be corpses, beware my bad handwriting, but it's all bandaged up, but nothing graphic, does this surprise anyone?, first dahtwitchi cockblocks them and now I dateblock them, is that too much to ask, it’s them after all, seatbelts are important, that's it basically, there be an undead pidgeon in here, there is a moment in which they come very close to talking about their feelings, there is also some blood cause someone decided to get shot, thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons
Summary: A comic about Madara and Tobirama trying to date. They are... spectacularly bad at it.





	1. So much complaining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue is a bad colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 



> Special Thanks go to copyninken on tumblr, for helping me come up with the idea.  
> And shout out to raendown, for helping me with the language.
> 
> This work is inspired by dahtwitchi's bad blue comic, as that made me want to draw a comic too. And all the cock-/dateblocking for them, right? They are so much fun to torture XD


	2. Madara has seen terrible things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are those corpses on the backseat, you ask? Who knows. Not me.  
> Tobirama won't answer my questions and Madara is busy having a midlife crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you talking about? No, I didn't forget the seatbelts until I was already done with it.


	3. Bert the undead pidgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to top it all off he stole the scarf too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Madaras favorite scarf, ok. Madara does not understand how he is so fond of this idiot.  
> They got so close to a date this time. So close, yet so far.


	4. A wild Anija appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask where they got the uniforms from. Hashirama got them and you really don't want to know from where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashi just wants them to get along!
> 
> Also Madara seems to have developed an obsession with the couch...


	5. Tobirama's version of a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama has no idea how romance works. Madara should definietly know that by now. It's his own fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara had fun too, he just doesn't wanna admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people at the drycleaners wheep when they see them coming. So much trauma. Any and all newbies get sacrificed to the mess those two did this time. It's the initiation ritual at that shop.


	6. Burn baby burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Madara proves that he is every bit as bad as Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gonna get strangled very soon and it's fifty-fifty on which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them, matching clothes like the lovesick fools they secretly are.


	7. Someone decided to get shot. It's not appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is normally better at bandaging, but Madara didn't stop flailing so he bundled him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry people, Madara is gonna be perfectly alright. 
> 
> They nearly have a mushy moment though, please be aware of that XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It be too hot and I lost any enthusiasm for anything. Bleh. Please ignore Tobis very wrong body.


	8. Tobi has no time to enjoy the countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has places to be, so if his dear husband could just step on it, that would be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow ending to this short little comic.
> 
> Tobi is far too gleefull about the results he got out of the experiment that resulted in these containers... it's kinda scary <.<
> 
> You may ask if Tobi just broke Madara out of the hospital. The answer is no. They never even went there. That would be the sensible thing to do after all. And those two have never heard of this word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaah, making a comic is so much work and so time and energy consuming, holy wow.
> 
> I have some more ideas, particularly how they bought the car (can you imagine those two buying a car together O.o), but only time will tell if I find some spare energy for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr [neutrons-art](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/) for more art or to come chat with me.


End file.
